1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a marine ball outdrive assembly and, more particularly, to a marine ball and socket outdrive assembly for allowing an operator to selectively rotate the outdrive and thereby eliminate the necessity for a separate shift mechanism and other like accessories.
2. Prior Art
The majority of outdrive repair problems are not associated with the drive components (shafts, bearings, etc.) but more often accessory components such as water pumps, shifting mechanisms, water conduits etc., which are typically encased within the outdrive housing along with the drive components. Servicing such accessory components requires a time-consuming and tedious disassembly of the outdrive housing, which typically compromises the housings, seals and shafts that are not the cause of the service. By eliminating the need for a shifting mechanism and associated accessories, many problems associated with conventional accessories disposed with the outdrive housing can be effectively eliminated.
For outdrives powered by an engine, removing the water pump from within the outdrive provides improved operator accessibility for maintenance and also removes the need for water conduits within the outdrive housing. For outdrives powered by an electric motor, the water pump and other accessory components are not needed. Furthermore, diverting outdrive exhaust that is normally discharged in water will help improve water quality and thereby effectively eliminate the necessity for exhaust conduits within the outdrive housing. To move in reverse, the propeller should be pivoted 180 degrees.
Removing such components from the outdrive housing and placing the easily accessible steering mechanism on the exterior of the outdrive housing, makes disassembly of the outdrive a rare necessity and helps preserve the integrity of the outdrive. Moreover, the maneuverability of a water vehicle can be increased by the ability to turn the rudder or propeller position through a full range of 180 degrees. Such a rotational motion is not possible with conventional outdrives having gimbals employed in their respective rudders and trims.